warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Falls
This is a poem written for Blazey's contest. (It ended up getting 1st in the 'Saddest Poem' category :D) It is written by Brams. NOTE: This poem contains spoilers for Crookedstar's Promise - read at your own risk! Enjoy <3333 Love Falls My life started off so happily, With my mother caring. With my brother, young - yet so loyal already -'' ''And my father - the daring deputy. But yet I wondered - what's our land like? The marshes, river, and all that's beyond, So I snuck out, persuading the oak To follow me in my quest. We found the slippery stepping-stones, We crossed - and then we got scared back -'' ''By that mangy medicine cat -'' ''And I fell into the river's depths -' And then my jaw whacked On a rock beside me. After this, her love was broken. She refused to accept That I was hers -'' ''She was full of hate and scorn -'' ''She stripped me of the storm The storm that gave me my name -'' ''And changed it to remind everyone Of what had happened to me. I tried so hard to please her -'' ''But yet, she still ignored me -'' ''She'd lost all the love in me And channeled it on my brother -'' ''At least he still loved me As family, Unlike what she had done. I left, and then returned, She didn't care at all. I warned the Clan, and saved the kits -'' ''Yet she still didn't want to know me. But finally, after so long -'' ''It was time to prove My loyalty. Moons passed - so long and sad -'' ''I knew her love had fallen Yet I still loved her As much as I could give. I was the newest warrior, With great fighting skill gained, But I was unnoticed to her -'' ''Her love had fallen away. And the day haunts me The day when that dog Threatened the Clan, But she got hurt, And the force killed her -'' ''And my chance at love was lost forever. She couldn't change me though. Leader I became, Nine lives, all the same -'' ''Yet one wasn't from her -'' ''Did she ever love me again? ... Well, I don't know. But I have my family now -'' ''Yet my mate died, With two of the three born -'' ''But a flash of silver survived -'' ''Yet the fall of love still hurt me. When I think about it now, I really did change my life. Maybe if I hadn't run away, The storm would've pulsed my veins. But I still lived a life with no regrets. And when I got summoned to the stars, I was hoping she would forgive me. I hoped that Rainflower would forgive me. It wasn't all my fault, Yet it was my choice for this. My choice, which caused the fall of love. But I still have no regrets... Even through the love falls. Author's Note Omg long poemmmmm xD This is the end of Love Falls - I hoped you enjoyed it! This poem, and all my other poems, can be found here. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Until next time, --Never mess with the black shadows 00:34, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Bramblefire3118's Poems